Beneath the Giant Strawberry
by Ruthless Bunny
Summary: Artie has a strange encounter with a sexy alien, Beneath the Giant Strawberry.


Gentle readers, a friend of mine asked me to post this for him, since I have an account and he doesn't Gentle readers, a friend of mine asked me to post this for him, since I have an account and he doesn't. At any rate, I thought this was cute and fun. Please read and review.  Beneath the Giant Strawberry by Rod Dickley The Disclaimer: Daria and all related characters used here are the sole property of MTV Networks and Viacom. The use of them is completely for a work of fan material. I'm not making any financial gains from this so if you're reading this and are part of MTV please don't sue. It's only a bit of fun. If you have any comments, criticisms, or letters of pure hate please address them to: [rdickley@maximumedge.com][1]

Monique was just too wound up. The gig had ended over an hour ago but her energy hadn't gone away. It was always like that on Saturday night. What she needed was her usual release. Making a u-turn, she headed to the usual spot and hoped he would be there. The closer she got to her stop, the more relieved she was to see him sitting there, patiently waiting.

Artie sat underneath the landmark looking skyward. He would keep his vigil no matter how often they said

he was wasting his time. Most people may have thought the structure was merely a gimmick to lure tourists but he knew the truth. The shape of the strawberry hid a beacon for the visitors who would someday come to share the planet with all of humanity. Only he knew the truth. All the visitors weren't nice. He had been abducted almost every Saturday since he began the vigils in high school. He just hoped tonight it would be the nameless one and not the creature whose name sounded like officerphillips. 

Lowering his view from the sky to the low roar approaching his way, his concerns were about to be proven one way or the other. The craft was rapidly approaching. The only question he had was which one would it be, his benefactor or his tormenter?

Pulling up beside the beat up Toyota wagon, Monique turned off the headlights and went into the back of the van. As she pulled the handle to open the sliding door, the large dome light switched on. 

Standing there in silent awe, Artie waited until the portal was completely open before approaching the silhouette. As he got closer he saw it was once again covered from its neck to its feet in the shiny material that must allow it to survive in the hostile atmosphere of Earth. Soon he was near the low platform that would allow him to enter the vessel. Staying motionless for just a second, an arm extended, grabbed his shoulder and forcefully pulled him inside.

As the portal slammed shut behind him, his world suddenly became dark. Slowly his eyes adjusted to see the form straddling his torso. Staring up at his abductor, he knew what was about to happen and waited as the creature slowly reached up to its neck and pulled a tab that allowed it to remove its outer dermal layer.

After removing her catsuit, Monique took a second to let the air surround her skin and cool her down. Skin-tight black vinyl looked great on stage but when she was wearing it, there was nothing more uncomfortable and hot than that particular outfit under the stage lights. Once she was again comfortable she knew what had to be done. This geek was always too slow in catching on to what was happening and she was about to explode. Rather than wait, she reached down and started unbuckling his pants.

Sensing his abductor was being more aggressive than usual, Artie just lay there and let it do its bidding. Often when this happened it meant things were going to be over soon. That was a something of a relief since it meant he wouldn't be late for work the next day but it also meant the good sensations that came would also end just as quickly. In short order the creature had his pants off and was removing his shirt. Soon all that was left on his person was his delivery hat and socks. Laying on the floor of the craft, he waited for what he knew was rapidly coming.

Looking down at the now naked person beneath her, Monique wondered what it was about this scrawny goof that was so appealing for her. As she scanned below the torso, she soon remembered the asset he had that made him so appealing. This had been a semi regular thing for years. It all began after the first time she and Trent broke up and had continued through the good times and the bad ones too. All she knew for sure was it seemed to be fun for both of them. The only question she really had was what was this guy's name?

Figuring that if, after all this time, it hadn't come up it didn't really matter, she began taking care of the important business before things could get going for real. Leaning over, she rested her body on top of his and kissed the dork repeatedly.

As the creature covered him, Artie closed his eyes. He knew what was about to happen and tried to be ready. This was the beginning of the best part of the examination. As the two soft folds reached his mouth, he let his involuntary muscles take control. Things progressed rapidly and he felt his blood start flowing as his heart pumped faster than it ever did any other time. Soon he felt the creature rise up and sit on his legs. He knew the special skin was about to be placed on. 

Placing the corner of the foil pouch in her teeth, Monique tore open the package and removed the condom. Shifting her body to allow a little more light in through the windshield, she looked down at what she had to cover. As she unrolled the sheath, she wondered why it was always the scrawny bodies that had the biggest assets. 

Knowing that if she didn't act soon the moment would be over, she put her amazement out of her mind and again leaned over him. As she did, her breasts rubbed against his cheeks.

Artie's eyes suddenly opened up as he felt the soft probes caressing his face. He wondered what it was searching for with this test but soon forgot about it as the sensation grew ever more pleasurable. Before he realized what was happening, the body was once again completely covering him. Pressed against the bottom of the craft with no way to escape, he should have been afraid but for some reason he felt excited at what he knew was about to happen.

A second later, Artie felt something cover his new skin and start pulsating. While all the other sensations before this were nice this had a feeling like no other test it would perform. It was nice and he knew would only be a few minutes before the probe was done. Closing his eyes again, he let the creature finish its experiment. 

Experience had shown Monique that if she were to get any satisfaction, she would have to take the lead so she did the work and didn't mind. In the grand scheme, it was all good. Plus this guy had amazing stamina. She knew he wouldn't play out before she did. Taking her time, she let the pleasurable sensations take control. Eventually, everything finally came to a head and all the nerves did what they do best. As the sensation ran through her, she waited until she was done to look down. 

Artie just remained motionless as the creature performed its probe. He knew there would be a moment when the test would be over. He liked that instant. It was the only reason he kept coming back for this thing to capture him. As he felt the creature slow down he suddenly felt his body erupt in a flow of ecstasy that he wished would go on forever. Unfortunately the moment ended quickly and he just lay there as he waited for his energy to return.

Seeing the smile on his face, she knew he was finished too. Leaning back, Monique slowly zipped the front of her suit back up. 

Hearing the sound, Artie opened his eyes and saw the creature was putting its skin back on. Knowing that meant the tests were almost completed, he started reaching for his shirt. As he did, he saw his abductor reach down there, remove the special skin and place it in a bag behind what had to be the pilot's seat of the craft. As the creature sat back and finished closing its skin all the way to its neck, Artie reached down and pulled his pants back on. 

Before he could get his shoes on his feet, he saw the creature reach over and pull the control that opened the portal. Knowing this meant the exam was truly over, he placed his sneakers under his arm and left the confines of the craft to return to his car. Once outside, he heard the portal close.

Hearing the roar as the propulsion system fired up, he turned to see the glowing lights pull away from him. 

Getting in his car, he knew there would be no more encounters tonight. He was too tired to stay up anyway. All he wanted to do was shower and get to bed. Tomorrow he'd call that reporter from that TV show and tell her about this abduction. She was always wanted to hear his stories. 

   [1]: mailto:rdickley@maximumedge.com



End file.
